


Camera's on you (Give a smile)

by SugarLee



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Facials, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking, camboy au, slight fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLee/pseuds/SugarLee
Summary: Frank read out all the comments aloud to Matt, watching his reactions for something particularly appealing to the blind man. Matt was trembling and whimpering, crying out his answer when Frank finished."I want all of it! Give it to me, please?" He begged, wrists tugging at the hold behind his back. His skin was flushed and sweaty, wetness pooling at the base of his spine. It was beautiful, the way he writhed and pleaded for something, anything to happen. "Please, sir?"





	Camera's on you (Give a smile)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rin-Rin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rin-Rin).



> Created for Rin-Rin, simply because you asked, sweetie.

Frank watched with admiration as Matt's mouth parted nicely, breathy moan passing through his swollen red lips as he arched away from Frank's insistent touch. His fingers were deep inside of Matt's hole, rubbing roughly at the blind man's prostate as the other hand held his wrists in a tight hold at the base of his back. The camera was completely focused on Matt's face, catching every expression on his blissed out face. They were live streaming their activity, Matt's adoring followers sending message after message of what they wanted Frank to do to him.

Put those pretty lips to use, he's gagging for it!

Fuck him till his eyes cross!

Gag him and tan that round ass until he's crying for it.

Make him ride you. Make him cum until he can't. Then cum on his face and have him thank you.

Frank read out all the comments aloud to Matt, watching his reactions for something particularly appealing to the blind man. Matt was trembling and whimpering, crying out his answer when Frank finished.

"I want _all_ of it! Give it to me, please?" He begged, wrists tugging at the hold behind his back. His skin was flushed and sweaty, wetness pooling at the base of his spine. It was beautiful, the way he writhed and pleaded for something, anything to happen. "Please, sir?"

Frank's hand came down onto his flesh, striking down hard and fast enough that Matt's pleading came to a stop. He placed his other hand over his mouth, using his fingers instead of a gag since they didn't have one. His boy started keening, thrusting his ass out for more, desperate and whiny when Frank paused to stare at his hole. It was wet and pink, tantalizing from sucking his fingers in only a moment earlier. Frank wanted so badly to stick his tongue inside, make his boy writhe on his face and chase his pleasure on his tongue, but it wouldn't be today. He instead started slapping his boy's ass, enjoying the way it jiggled with each impact he made. It was turning as red as his lips could get when he bit them, the shape of a hand print on each cheek. Each time Matt cried out from the pain of his hands made his dick twinge from inside his briefs, the solid length leaving a wet patch of pre-cum on the fabric and against his thigh.

Frank could hear little tings of comments and payments being made, the approval of Matt's followers the only thing heard aside from the smaller man's panting. Frank turned Matt around, his ass and hole facing the camera while his face was stuffed into the crease between Frank's cock and his thigh, breathing heavily. The smaller man wiggled his ass, reaching back to spread his cheeks and expose his hole, his balls and cock center of the focus as the camera kept recording.

"On your knees, baby." Frank growled, watching the visible shiver that went down his baby's back at the tone of his voice. Frank kept one hand on his arm in case he stumbled, watching out for his baby's safety especially during moments like this. Matt usually was much more capable than the average blind person, but he got clumsy and weak-kneed during sex and it only got worse the more intense it got. "Pull 'em down and put those fuckin' lips on my cock."

Matt's lips were so red it looked like they were covered on blood or lipstick, causing his cock to twitch from behind his briefs. His boy reached up slowly, fingers trailing softly over the hair of his legs and squeezing around the thickness of his thighs.Matt loved his thighs, how thick they were and how hard and muscular they were, how it felt underneath him when Frank forced him to ride his thighs to achieve an orgasm sometimes. And Matt always looked so pretty then, mouth open and panting with a sexy flush trailing from his hair to his chest. And Frank never let him use his hands during those moment, holding them behind his back and forcing his back to arch so Frank could bite and suck at his rosy nipples. They were incredibly sensitive, bringing tears to his boy's eyes when it all got to be too much, never lasting more than five minutes before they turned all puffy and swollen beneath his mouth.

Matt practically forced his face into the crease between his crotch and thigh, breathing deeply the smell of sweat and arousal that was there. Frank's hand dropped down to his head, fingers tangling in his hair and gripping tightly until he had a good hold of it. Matt moaned aloud, rushing to take Frank's cock in his mouth, eyes fluttering at the taste in his mouth. He was a submissive little thing, loved being shoved around and told what to do by someone in power over him. But he loved to bring pleasure to his partner most of all, loved to put his mouth to use and listen to the sounds of pleasure that came from them.

"You love it, huh? Love sucking my big cock, don't you?" Frank's hand passed through his hair, squeezing tightly with every tight suck Matt made on the upstroke. He could listen to the whimpers coming from Matt's lips all day, watching his face become all fucked out and slack when he fucked into him and hit all his buttons and kinks. Matt was the perfect boy for him, pretty and receptive and always listening to his instructions, when he wanted to be good. "That's good, you're a good little boy who sucks so nicely. Take it all, that's it. Keep going like that and I'll fuck you nice and hard, make your head spin and your legs shake, baby."

Matt mewled, hard cock shoved down his throat and eyes glassy as they were trapped underneath heavy-lidded eyes. God, he was so sinful, an angel cast down from heaven to be snatched up by a devil like him. And boy, did he love ruining his sweet angel.

Frank pulled Matt off his cock, tutting at the petulant whine that left his lips when he was no longer to please him.

"Don't worry, baby. You were a good boy and good boys get their rewards."

The dopey grin on Matt's face made him chuckle, lifting the smaller man to his feet to kiss him, growling at the taste of his own pre-cum on his tongue. Matt's hands tugged at the t-shirt he wore, insistent that Frank remove it from his body so they could get to the good part.

"You're gonna ride my cock until I say you can stop, you can't touch yourself and you will thank me after I cum. Do you understand, baby?"

"Yes, sir."

Matt rode his cock like he was made for it, moaning like a whore and putting his all into it. He was facing the camera, the sight of his own cock bobbing with every bounce caught on the live stream. Frank watched with amusement as Matt's arms waved around uselessly to resist the urge to touch himself, clenching the sheets occasionally as he cursed and shouted.

"Ah, fuck! So good, it feels so good, sir!" Frank watched his ass ripple with each movement, the sight of his thick cock disappearing and reappearing inside his hole as Matt worked closer to his orgasm. "Ugh, I'm gonna cum!"

Matt's cum splattered up his belly and onto the sheets between Frank's thighs, dribbling down his length as he ground against Frank to ride out the high of his orgasm. He yelped when Frank fucked into him, his body oversensitive and tingly from having just cum.

_ "W-wait." _

"Uh-uh, baby. I told you that you had to ride me until I said stop. Did I tell you to stop?"

Matt shook his head, already swiveling his hips to keep going. Frank called him a good boy again, praise sending tingles to his cock despite how sensitive he was in that moment. Before long he was hard again, racing towards his second orgasm as his thighs began to burn from the effort. Frank's hands were all over him, pinching at his nipples, causing him to cry out and tear up at the pain, cock leaking against his belly. His hands slapped against his ass occasionally, pulling at his hair, teasing near his cock and guiding his hips against him. Matt felt like he was losing his mind, felt like his body was going to burst into flame with what Frank was doing to him. And he loved it so much, was thanking God himself as he forced himself up and down on his boyfriend's cock.

"Mmh, ah! I can't -fuck- go any further, sir! _I can't._ " Matt whined, head hanging low at the thought that he would disappoint Frank. He was overwhelmed, but still sad at the thought that he was failing the instructions put upon him. " _P-please!"_

Frank stopped sitting up with a swift movement, his hands tightening slightly around his boy's hips. Matt was panting, out of breath and still speared on his cock. He reached back for a kiss, Frank obliging him for a moment before shoving him onto his face and wrapping a hand around his neck. Matt's hole squeezed around him, making Frank thrust sharply inside him.

"Uhn! Sir, give it to me, please. I need it."

Frank thrust hard and deep, squeezing intermittently around Matt's throat, little punched out sounds escaping the smaller man with each rut forward. His hands were clawing at the sheets again, twisting and pulling until they came off, muffling his cries with his fists tangled in the teal fabric.

Frank was growling like an animal, feeling the little ball of heat at the bottom of his belly grow tighter and tighter, not wanting to finish before pulling his final act. He tightened his grip around Matt's throat, jabbing his prostate harshly and making him cum again. Matt sobbed into the sheets, Frank clenching his teeth at the impending feeling of his orgasm. His boy wouldn't be able to get up so soon after cumming hard like that, his body already spreading lax underneath him from being worn out.

"Turn over and look pretty for me, I'm gonna paint that face like the Mona Lisa."

Matt flopped over in the bed, utterly fucked out and looking two seconds from passing out on his back. Frank tucked his knees under the smaller man's arms, grabbing Matt by the air and using his other hand to finish himself off. It only took a few strokes before he was practically screaming his orgasm, cum hitting Matt in the face and dripping down onto his chest. Matt looked completely satisfied, tongue darting out to taste the viscous substance and smiling mischievously up at Frank.

"Thank you, sir." He whispered, loudly for the camera to pick up on. He leaned up despite the hand in his hair and kissed the tip of Frank's cock, licking like a kitten to clean up the remaining cum. "You taste really good."

"You're welcome, baby."

Frank pulled back from Matt, leaving him spread eagle on the bed to shut off the camera. There were hundreds of comments still coming in, complimenting Matt and Frank for their performance, asking for details for the next week. Frank finished the live stream and was content to clean and cuddle his boyfriend until he fell asleep, sated and pleased.


End file.
